The Juubbi of Shibusen
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: Naruto has defeated Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end and has killed him, but upon death meets a strange being who claims to be his step father and wakes up in a new world where people fight using their souls?
1. Fall of Madara, Rise of the Juubbi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

**Naruto will have god like powers, but if you don't like, don't read, simple really. Will be setting up a poll on pairings for this fic. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>At the valley of the End<strong>

Naruto stood on the monolithic statue of Harashima Senju glaring over the raging waterfall to the figure on the statue opposite, Madara Uchiha, the man whose ego is larger than his own statue. He was standing on the Gedo Mazo, arms folded, thinking he had won. "Well kyubbi jinchūriki, come to join your comrades?" Madara asked, rinnegan and sharingan blazing through the mask. "After all my moon's eye plan will soon be complete" He boasted

Naruto grimaced at the tone in the man's voice but thought back, he was the last jinchūriki, Killer Bee was caught during the fights while they had been separated, Gaara had also been killed by the walking behemoth of an ornament, Anko-sensei had also been killed by the Orochimaru possessed Kabuto, he knew it for sure when her name became faded on the snake contract. He let out a sigh of relief **_'At least the Uchiha brat is dead' _**the kyubbi interrupted his train of thought _'I suppose Kyu, but I did warn him and I got the Kusanagi back, to try and remove the taint those two put on it'_ Naruto agreed. Sasuke died via a mix of Fuuton:Rasenshuriken (1) and the Gobiko Imari (2), there was nothing left of him , or the mile vicinity. It was almost heartbreaking for him to fight his fellow jinchūriki under the influence of Madara's paths of pain technique, but they were all sealed in scrolls, they would be cremated later.

"No Madara, not today, not tomorrow, not ever will we submit to your insane plan, forced peace is simply an illusion" 'Are you ready for this Kyu?' Naruto asked to receive a grunt of agreement from the fox. He created two shadow clones and they started to power up a Fuuton:Rasenshuriken to launch at the orange masked villain. As the technique picked up the correct speed, the two clones seemed to dispel themselves as Naruto ran forward and jumped over the roaring current, pushing chakra into his legs.

The Gedo Mazo reached out to the blonde with it's hands to try and catch him, it worked, sorta. The Naruto clone dispelled causing the Rasenshuriken to shear through the hands of the giant puppet. Madara smirked behind his mask as he spoke "A decent plan jinchūriki but, for nought" as he formed several handsigns before shouting "Gedo Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ketsugou no kusari (3)" Chains leapt from the statue's handless arms and sought ought the blonde behind Madara and ensnaring him within the chains and manoeuvring him in front of the crazed Uchiha, (Madara in case you forgot which one I meant) "Using a clone as a decoy to destroy the hands that control the sealing technique, then attacking me from behind, admirable but useless" Naruto was held in position as Madara began forming and calling handsigns before shouting "Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin (4)" the nine spectral dragons slid from the statues mouth and began heading in the direction of the calm Naruto who was trying to hold back a smirk. As the dragons were a metre away from their target Naruto started laughing.

"Hehehe hey Madara-teme, you forgot about the other clone" The Doku Bunshin (5) that was gathering Senjutsu(6) chakra dispelled a purple outline appeared round Naruto's eyes and the pupil constricted to a snake-like slit giving him more power as he tapped into the kyubbi's power as the dragons drew nearer "This may kill me, but I've nothing to loose Fūinjutsu: Genryū Jū, Yon kimon Fūin (7), Hoku-seki Fūin (8), Azuma-seki Fūin (9), Nanpo-seki Fūin (10) , Nishi-seki Fūin (11)" Madara's eyes widened as he knew he couldn't stop the dragons, he watched as the nine dragons touched Naruto's Seal before looping back with a tenth dragon, this one was purple and headed straight for Madara and wrenched his soul from him, before wrapping round the Gedo Mazo and the statue and Naruto drew close as the two touched, a white light pervaded Naruto's senses, then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Void, the space between spaces<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to find, nothing, nothing except a figure at the height of seven feet, with two masks and a long scarf, with jagged metal fingers hidden within a long robe <em>"Greeting's Naruto-san"<em> Naruto instinctively reached for his kunai pouch, only to feel his hand hit a force field, repelling his hand. The figure held his hands up _"I mean you no harm, but I have new for you, both good and bad"_ Naruto tilted his head weary of the newcomer "Continue..." _"Eibon"_ Eibon continued _"Since you decided to add Uchiha-san as well as the other bijou into the Shiki Fūin along with Gedo Mazo the seal needed more power and since Shinigami-Sama is somewhat unavailable at this time I helped with the balancing of things" _He paused for a moment and continued _"Since you now contain all ten, you are now the Jūbbi, at least the body of it, and since I added part of myself to power the seal as Shinigami-sama did to you so long ago, the DNA of us both are now in your system, making us technically your fathers"_ Naruto nodded slowly as his mind tried to grasp the concept given to him _"So you are now part Shinigami and also a Gurēto Ōrudo Wan (12) along with the juubbi making you, an immortal. But since you are also Lord Death's son, you are able to use Death-Scythes either your tails of yokai that each have their own form, or a weapon that has collected 99 Kishin(13) eggs and one witches soul, but since you have at least nine available death-scythes you will need 891 kishin eggs and nine witches soul. When you wake up you should find yourself in my study on the Lost Island, read through my notes and take something with you when you are ready to go, you should know what I mean after you gone though the notes. Farewell son perhaps we might meet again" _Naruto nodded to Eibon's advice but before he could ask what the man meant by 'wake up' he hear a yell of _"Gurēto Ōrudo chop (14)" _Then darkness closed around him.

**_To be Continued?_**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> Fuuton:Rasenshuriken~Wind release: Spiralling throwing star

**2. **Gobiko Imari~Five tailed menacing ball

**3. **Gedo Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ketsugou no kusari~Gedo summoning technique: Chains of binding

**4. **Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin~Sealing technique: Nine illusionary Dragons

**5. **Doku Bunshin~Poison clone

**6. **Senjutsu~Sage Techniques

**7. **Fūinjutsu: Genryū Jū, Yon kimon Fūin~Sealing technique: Ten illusionary Dragons, four gates Seal

**8. **Hoku-seki Fūin~North Gate Seal

**9. **Azuma-seki Fūin~East Gate Seal

**10. **Nanpo-seki Fūin~South Gate Seal

**11.** Nishi-seki Fūin~West Gate Seal

**12. **Gurēto Ōrudo Wan~Great Old Ones

**13. **Kishin~Evil souls that have become tainted and feed off the souls of the innocent

**14. **Gurēto Ōrudo chop~Great Old Chop


	2. Settling in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater**

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

_'Writing/reading'_

**_"Demon speech"_**

**_'Demon thought'_**

**Naruto will have god like powers, but if you don't like, don't read, simple really. Will be setting up a poll on pairings for this fic. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes wearily, before remembering Eibon's words from before and rolled out of the comfortable bed and as his bare feet hit the cold stone floor, his eyes snapped open. "So this is what he meant by his study" as Naruto's eyes scanned the room, noticing the stacks of papers which he assumed to be Eibon's notes and held his index and forefinger of his right hand before him in a half seal and muttered "Kage Bunshin" as twenty clones formed from nothing and began to sort the piles and put them in a readable order before reading them. Naruto slid his feet into the geta and headed off to explore the lost island.<p>

As he walked around he noticed that nobody was looking at him, even if he walked infront of someone they continued walking before phasing through him, for a moment he panicked thinking they were ghosts before a clone dispelled explaining the islands current problem, mainly the time loop and explaining how it was held in place. His finely tuned ears heard the low pitch hum from above and looked up to see the hovering form of the shinigami, he looked like he was searching for something _**'Or someone'**_ his mind added before he agreed with the voices in his head.

He looked at the various people walking around, he knew some of them are the 'witches' Eibon mentioned, he noticed the woman in the dress with the web design and knew who she was, he must have absorbed some of Eibon's memories. The woman before him was the witch Arachne who tempted his father in his time of weakness and helped him create the Demon weapons. Eventhough he knew she was a spectre of the past he still avoided her like a walking plague. Later that evening after his clones had dispelled and his mind had filtered the information he sat down on the bed and began to focus his mind.

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto's Mind<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see the new scenery of his mindscape, it looked similar to the valley of the end, the thundering waterfall that had once contained water, now contained the silvery blue hue of Naruto's new chakra, the chakra of the Juubbi. He looked to the centre of the valley, and on a small island he saw the sleeping form of a large reptilian figure, he noticed that the form had ten heads. The first head he noticed was made of sand, with a scaled pattern upon it "ichibi" he mused and looked to the second.<p>

The second head seemed skeletal and wreathed in greeny-black flames. 'Nibi' he thought, The third seemed aquatic in nature that seemed to have the whiskers of a catfish with the scaled head of a dragon. 'Sanbi' he thought, The forth head seemed furred with shades of reds and whites, it bore the fangs of the Yonbi, but the crystalline blue eyes of the Gobi. "They must have fused due to their similar nature to the elements. The Yonbi and the Gobi"

He concluded, the fifth head was transparent and seemed like liquid, he couldn't see any form of support for it, he also noticed that when it's mouth opened the jaws still seemed to remain connected by streams of mucus. 'The Rokubi' he surmised, the next head seemed encased in a carapace with the horns of a stag beetle, but seemed to have the many eyes of an arachnid. 'Shichibi' he guessed and looked to the next, it seemed a mix of a dragon and a tentacle but it kept the head of the hachibi, including the missing horn that was removed by the Yondaime Raikage.

As his gaze wondered across to the next and penultimate head, the bloody crimson fur of the kyubbi it's rabbit like ears twitching as it slept. The final head looked to be a hybrid between a dragon and a hydra 'The Juubbi' Naruto guessed he reached the sleeping beast and looked back to the waterfall and noticed the statues had changed. What had once been Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju was now, Eibon on one side and who he guessed was The Shinigami mentioned earlier by Eibon. _**(AN Shinigami-sama of the dark times)**_ Naruto shrugged as he thought to himself 'Strange, but maybe they have a use.'

As he reached the bijou the dragon's eye snapped open with a click as it and the other heads began to wake. _**"Ah so our other half is here, how goes it hatchling?"**_ Spoke the dragon head and then continued when he saw the confused look on Naruto's face **_"Since we are now the same being, we bare you no ill will and since you are the youngest aspect of us we will call you respectively hatchling"_**

_**"Kit"**_ Spoke the fox,

_**"Naru"**_ said the Oxtopus,

_**"Hatchling also"**_ spoke the beetle.

_**"As for me"**_ spoke the slug,

**_"Foal by us"_** spoke the hybrid,

_**"Youngling by me"**_ said the Sea dragon,

_**"Kitten by me"**_ spoke the purring cat,

_**"I shall most likely call you cub or brat"**_ dismissed the Tanuki.

Naruto nodded and remembered the names as the dragon spoke again _**"We also have news, our body has accepted Madara's Rinnegan since it came from Uzumaki DNA the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is being adapted, but since the reapers DNA as Well as the great old one Has yet to be added with permission"**_ he looked to Naruto for confirmation who nodded and then all he felt was pain. _**"We also forgot to mention we'll add a few thing to your memory so that you can use you brain fully, unlike most ningen"**_

The dragon finished to the agonised Naruto _**"Do not worry when you wake, everything shall be sorted out hatchling, believe it"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter soon, reviews-comments-constructive criticism welcome-flames extinguished, till next time<strong>_


End file.
